Jesstopia Wiki
History Jesstopia was founded on November 14, 1806, when the United States refused to give the Jesstopian people the right to leave the US freely, and when the United States revolved their entry rights. Jesstinian The Great, led the United States revolt and the Jesstopia-American War. The war lasted 6 months and resulted in the complete destruction of Boston Massachusetts United States. The war also enabled Jesstopia to be founded. Political Agencies Jesstopia follows its own political system know as Nationalism. The political agenda deters from the original ideals from foreign countries and most differs from the United States’ Democratic government. Nationalism Outline Nationalism not to be confused with ‘Nationalism: The belief one must pay for his/her citizenship to a country, via Service, and/or giving money.’ is the political system Jesstopia currently uses. Jesstopia also uses a checks and balance to even the powers both branches of the government have and can use. POJ(President Of Jesstopia) Following the death of Jessy The Great III, he ordered the change of one mainstream leader to follow the design of the United States’ governing styles and procedures. In a excerpt of the letter that Jessy The Great wrote, was This enabled Jesstopia to select, 2 officials to serve as President and Vice President For 2 terms equaling 8 years, but not exceeding 8 years. After the 8 years(re-elected) the candidate can not long rerun for the President And/Or Vice President position. Economy Jesstopia’s economy is loosely based off of America’s economic system. Jesstopia, following the death of Jessy The Great III, changed its currency and monetary values. Money/Currency Jesstopia introduced the Jesstopian Dollar(JSD), which averages a total of An 8% increase in value, to a United States Dollar. It’s currency is worth 10% percent more than the United States Dollar(USD). Below is a table which Compares the values of the USD and the JSD. The currency chart above is a sample currency chart, and only reflects the value difference of the values contained in this data table. Legal Practice Jesstopia has extensive and technical laws that govern the expanding economy of Jesstopia. This allows all citizens to live as one, and help one another perservere through the challenges that they may face in the present and/or the future. Each law is designed to maintain order and cooperation amoung people of Jesstopia. Each law documented in the Jesstopian Law Book and Legal Procedures Manual. As well as the Jesstopian Penal Code. Jesstopia offers its citizens unlimited access to the resources and proper lawyers and legal advisors and consultants. View the bottom of this article for documentation and other legal information and resources. Lawyers/Personal Attorneys Jesstopian Government currently only issues legal practice certificates to state certified legal practice candidates. In order to receive your Legal Practice, Certificate and License, you... * will need to pass a law studies exam( high school/ college level), with a grade of at least an 90% or higher) * must be a legal Jesstopian citizen, for at least 2 years. * must answer basic background check information. * Must have no past or present Felonies documented/noted on your local and/or federal issued Identification card. * must not be involved in a current/pending legal case/battle. * must pass a Jesstopian Governmental Law Exam (J.G.L.E) with a 95-100 % * complete a beneficiary program form which will be used to determine you income and what services you may eligible for. When everything above is compleyed/ applicable, continue to the Official Government Website. Private Owned Property To own private property it must be... # Purchased/traded legally # obtained fairly # registered in Jesstopia’s National Property Database( You should not need to do this, as it is done automatically when you make a purchase.) # Legal in your state. Airports Jesstopia has one functional Airport and plans to have a total of 20+ airports. External Links JESSTOPIA HOMEPAGECategory:Browse Category:Government Category:Country